


Three Weddings and a Christening

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, BABBIES, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for her's and Natasha's wedding and dealing with her feelings about Clint's secret family all while being a secret agent and training the new avengers is nothing for Darcy Lewis but a bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is for Children

**Author's Note:**

> A new baby and bridal magazines

Darcy should have been prepared to fall in love. She read Romeo and Juliet in high school and she loved to binge watch John Hughes movies. She saw sleepless in Seattle and Serendipity and believed with all her heart in love at first sight and destiny and fate. 

But no amount of boom boxes out of windows or rendezvous on the top of the empire state building could have prepared Darcy for Natasha.

They had been engaged now for months but wedding planning had been put on hold when the whole Ultron thing went down. It had been a month since that and things were just starting to settle. 

The team moved into the new Avengers mansion in upstate New York. Well, everyone at least had a space there. Clint, Tony, and Thor didn’t live there full time, but they stayed over every once and a while. 

Now Darcy, Steve and Natasha trained the next wave of the team, including Pietro, who had just made his full recovery, super metabolism and all. 

Bruce was still missing, but Darcy new that Tony was sparing no resource looking for him. 

Right now, Darcy was sitting in her and Natasha’s shared quarters, flipping through bridal magazines. Natasha was sparring with Sam so she was all by herself. 

Darcy was trying to distract herself from some of the stuff that had been plaguing her since the whole Ultron thing. Namely the whole Clint’s secret family thing. Not enough Vera Wang photographs or cake toppers could make her stop thinking about it. 

Darcy couldn’t help but feel hurt. She had told Clint everything about her, some things she still hasn’t told Nat. Clint knows Darcy better than anyone, and now, Darce realized that she hardly knew him. 

It fucking hurt. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Darcy heard from the door. She looked up to find Natasha standing in the doorway with concern knitting her brow. 

Darcy gave her a sad smile before replying “Nothing” and getting up to greet her sweaty fiancé with a sweet kiss on the lips, “How was Sam?”

Nat hummed, “Improving.” 

Darcy nodded in approval before taking Natasha’s hand and leading her to sit on the couch. She picked the magazine back up and continued to read about centerpieces while draping her legs over Natasha’s lap. 

Natasha stared at Darcy with a quizzical expression before speaking up, “Is this about Clint?” Natasha asked, thoughshe didnt need to, she knew she was right. Nat always knew what Darcy was thinking. 

Darcy slowly closed her magazine before setting it down on the coffee table, avoiding looking Natasha in the eyes. “We still haven’t picked a date, what do you think about a June wedding?” Darcy deflected. 

Natasha took this as Darcy saying ‘not now’ so she played along. “A June wedding sounds perfect, although truthfully we could get married in a sewage drain underneath Manhattan and I wouldn’t care, as long as I get to call you my wife.” 

Darcy scoffed, but couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “You know I want a big wedding. I want to wear a big poofy white dress that symbolizes my purity (even though we both know that ship has sailed) and I want Thor to give me away (even though I am a strong woman who is no man’s property to be given away to) and I want flowers and music and to cry when I see my wife walk down the isle because that’s what I’ve been dreaming of my whole life.” 

Natasha leaned in and kissed Darcy fully, cradling her face in her hands. “I love you so much, and I will give you all of that and so much more.” 

Darcy mulled those words over for a moment, “Can we get married under a chuppah? I know you aren’t religious or anything but one of the pictures I have of my parents before they died is their wedding photo and they got married under a chuppah.” Darcy asked shyly. 

“Yeah,” Natasha said placing a kiss to Darcy’s hairline, “that would be nice.” 

They stayed like that for hours making wedding plans when Natasha’s phone buzzed with urgency. 

She retrieved it from her pocket answering, “Romanov.” 

“Nat. It’s Clint.” She could hear the smile in his voice, “You are now an aunt for the third time. Nathaniel Pietro Barton has been welcomed into the world at 8 lbs. 4 ounces. He’s healthy, and Laura’s fine.” He laughed joyously, “I want you all to come meet him, even Tony.” 

Nat grinned, “I’ll make it happen. See you soon, give my love to everyone.” 

“Bye Tash.” Clint replied.

“Romanov out.” She ended the call. 

“So,” Darcy began as Natasha put her phone back in her packet, “What’s going on.” 

Natasha smiled, “We have an appointment to meet our new nephew.” 

Darcy broke out into a giddy laugh before hugging Natasha, “Oh that’s wonderful! I’m so happy. We have to leave ASAP! You get the bags together, I’ll get the Avengers to assemble.” 

Darcy was thrilled, she loved children, and even though Clint hurt her, she still loved him too, and was happy for him. 

Darcy often thought about being a mom. She knew that it would be difficult what with her and Natasha’s line of work, but it looked like now they would be doing a lot less field work and more training. That was as close to settling down as this job would get. 

And besides, she knew Natasha would be a great mom, she had seen her with Clint’s kids. 

Darcy never wanted to bring up the whole parenting situation for pain of pre-marital death, but she wanted to. She would have to before they got married, stance on kids would be a pretty big element in the whole ‘happy wife happy life’ thing.

But that was a conversation for later. 

Right now she was busy telling Tony and Pepper to ready the private jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI a Chuppah is, in the Jewish marital tradition, a piece of cloth like a shawl or scarf that is held up by posts and is where the couple exchange vows under.


	2. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and the gang fly to see the new baby. Also flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

~ 7 years 11 months and 28 days ago ~ 

Darcy had gotten drunk plenty of times before, but tonight seems different. She’d only had one drink so far, barely having taken a sip of the second red solo cup in her hand. 

Darcy was not a lightweight but she already felt off-balance and woozy. 

Something was definitely off. 

Darcy stumbled around inside the house party, her vision becoming more that of a kaleidoscope than a 16- year old girl. 

She stumbled out the front door and onto the porch holding on to the post of the threshold. Darcy retrieved with shaking hands the flip phone she had kept in her bra. 

Her contacts itched and her vision was still blurry and the world felt like it was spinning ten times faster but Darcy did her best to type her home number into the device. 

“One. Three. One. Four. Four. One. Two” Darcy slurred out loud typing each number individually. She brought the dialing phone to her ear and waited for her parents to pick up, leaning her weight against the post. 

“Hello?” a female voice answered.

“Mommm.” Darcy slurred, “Mommy I need your help. I don’t feel well.” 

Darcy and her parents had a pact that if she was ever in any trouble, that they would pick her up no questions asked. Darcy never had to cash in on that, so this was new to all of them. Darcy faintly heard her mom yelling at her dad to get the car.

“Alright sweetie your father and I are on our way stay right where you are ok?” her mother responded. 

Darcy nodded before realizing she was on the phone and verbalized her understanding, “Ok.” She mumbled before hanging up and sliding down onto the floor of the porch, her back against the wall and her legs pressed against her chest. 

The last thing Darcy remembered before passing out were the stars sparkling like champagne bubbles in the sky and the faint feeling of large hands gripping her hand and pulling her to her feet. 

 

~ Now ~

Darcy awoke from her catnap, lifting her head from Natasha’s shoulder. They were all sitting on the private jet, which was almost as nice as their apartments, traveling to meet the new addition to the family. 

Darcy turned to look at Natasha and saw her reading a novel in Russian. She gave Nat a peck on the shoulder before sitting up and letting the blanket she was using pool in her lap. 

Rubbing sleep from her eyes and putting on her glasses, Darcy noticed that the jet was occupied by couples. 

Her and Natasha sat on the west end of the jet while Tony and Pepper sat on the east. 

A few seats away from Nat sat Steve and Sam, who looked to be in a deep conversation of whispers, Darcy only catching enough to know that they must be talking about the search for Bucky Barnes, which Steve and Sam obviously thought was still a secret. 

A few seats away form Tony and Pep, sat Rhodey and Maria talking strategy, and then a few seats away from them sat Wanda and Pietro, the later of whom was still smiling ear to ear that the baby shared his name. 

“Clint must have brought it up to Laura when we thought you were no longer in the land of the living. It must have stuck if they didn’t change it when you were proved to be alive.” Darcy rationalized one day while Pietro was gloating, but her sound reasoning was no use in stopping the shit-eating grin that always covered his face at the mention of the child. 

The twins had been a welcome addition to the group, especially by Darcy’s account. For one the estrogen count had been upped one, and also the snark count. The cherry on the sundae had been the Jew count being upped by two! Now Darcy had people to even out the Chanukah vs. Christmas board. 

It had been two hours since the jet took off, and they had about another hour to go. 

Darcy stood before stretching out all of her joints that had tensed from being in a sitting position for so long. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Stark Pad, which was littered with Iron Man Stickers thanks to Tony, and Black Widow stickers thanks to the Kinkos shop a few blocks from the old HQ (Seriously, what was the deal with the lack of black widow merch?).

Darcy pulled up her Pinterest account on the tablet and began scrolling through her feed, pinning makeup looks that she is sure whatever makeup artist that Pepper insists on would be able to pull off. 

Darcy loses herself the last hour of the flight in pinning various wedding things to her board. She is mechanical in the way that she double taps over certain flowers and ribbons. 

When the Jet lands, Darcy wordlessly slips the tablet back into her bag and links arms with Natasha. 

Everyone is here save Thor and Jane, who will return from Asgard in a day, well, and Bruce (but that was besides the point). They pile into cars that are waiting to take them to Clint’s farm and silently they smile in anticipation of meeting the new addition. 

While everyone would think that Natasha and Darcy would be the giddy couple, considering their “auntie” statuses, it was actually Tony and Pepper who were practically jumping with excitement. 

Darcy would have to investigate later. 

Before that, however, they arrived at the barn, an ecstatic Clint stood with his arms open at the front door in greeting. 

Natasha was the first to run up to him, greeting him with a tight hug. 

One by one, in a slew of hugs, handshakes, and manly back-pats, the team greeted their sniper with congratulations and smiles. Pietro apparently had saved his biggest grin (though it seemed impossible to get any bigger) for his greeting, to which Clint only rolled his eyes, a playful look on his face. 

Darcy was the last one, staying behind to help unload her stuff from the car. She walked up to Clint with a small, warm smile on her lips. She gave him a soft hug, only lightly holding onto his back, and pressing her cheek to his chest. 

“Congrats old man.” She whispered into his shirt, making sure he could not see her sad eyes. “It’s good to see you.” 

Clint grunted in agreement, “Good to see you too kid.” 

And that seemed enough for now. Darcy new she had to say something about what’s been bugging her, but maybe it could wait a few days (maybe even weeks, or months. Years? Perhaps she would never deal with this and it would just burrow into her resentment file of her subconscious and never return. But, that was highly unlikely). 

They pulled away and Clint led her into the living room where the rest of the group was cooing over Nathaniel.

Darcy sat down on the armrest of the couch Nat was sitting on and placed a hand on her fiancé’s knee. 

This would be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt know, Pietro and Wanda are actually canonically Jewish and not just headcanon Jewish like Darcy is.


	3. Bacon and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking bread and breaking news! Pepper and Tony have a secret. Natasha and Darcy fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

Darcy woke to the smell of bacon. 

Slowly she raised her head, stilling a moment to take a deep breath through her nostrils. Definitely bacon, and, if she was not mistaken, pancakes. 

Darcy hadn’t been woken to the smell of breakfast since she was a teenager.

She rolled over to face a still sleeping Natasha. Her red hair fell over her face and her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily with slumber. 

Darcy took a lock of hair in between her fingers and brushed it behind Nat’s ear. The movement must have caused a shift in the bed because soon after Natasha’s eyes began to flutter open. 

When Natasha registered Darcy in front of her she smiled. 

“Good morning.” Darcy whispered, still brushing hair out of Nat’s face. 

“Good morning.” Nat answered, pressing a chaste kiss to Darcy’s lips. 

Darcy hummed in approval when they pulled away before kissing Natasha once more, this time a little less PG. 

“Ugggghhh could you not?” a voice yelled from the other side of the guest room. Darcy looked over to see Maria turning over onto her side on the couch. 

Darcy giggled before calling back, “Good morning Maria!”

Maria hummed in acknowledgment.

“I smell bacon.” Natasha pointed out. 

“And pancakes.” Darcy added.

“And Coffee.” Maria groaned rolling out of the couch and stretching. There hadn’t been much room the first time the Avengers crashed at the Barton abode, and now it was Avengers And Friends which meant that Maria bunked with Nat and Darcy, Rhodey bunked with Tony and Pepper, Steve, Sam, and Wanda all crashed on the couch, and Pietro, he took the floor.

The three women finally stood, stretching their limbs like cats before heading toward the source of the delicious smell. 

Once they got to the kitchen, they found Pepper flipping pancakes and the kids stuffing their faces with strips of bacon. 

Steve, Sam, and Wanda were sitting on the couches, watching old cartoons while Pietro still snored from the floor. 

 

Pepper smiled at the women as they entered the room.

“Good morning!” she cheered.

“Good morning.” They chorused back, each taking a seat on a breakfast-bar stool. Maria reached over the counter, grabbing a mug and pouring some coffee in it. She leaned back in her chair taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage before moaning in relief. 

“That’s the stuff.” She drolled, causing Darcy to snort in amusement. 

“I heard that Clint was up with the baby last night so he’ll probably be sleeping a little while longer. Laura told me that little Nate has slept the least at only a few days old then the rest of the kids did.” Pepper shrugged. “What can you do?”

“What about you guys?” Maria said nodding toward Darcy and Natasha “are you guys thinking about kids yet? Or do you want to get through the honeymoon first?”

Darcy opened her mouth to respond but found no words. Just as Natasha was about to answer for them, another wave of people waltzed into the room. 

“Good morning!” Pepper chirped at Tony and Rhodey.

“Hmmhmm.” Tony and Rhodey murmured as they took seats on the couch. 

“Laura was going to make breakfast but I told her to get some more rest, I can handle the kids and she just had a baby! She was in no condition to be serving other people. She deserves some needed rest.” Pepper informed the group, pilling the last batch of pancakes onto a pan and putting them into the oven to stay warm before walking over the rest of the women and sitting at a stool next to Maria. 

Soon after that, Pietro woke with a start, and then Clint strolled out, carrying a small bundle in one hand and trailing a sleepy Laura behind him by the hand. 

They ate breakfast all together, catching up on the month they had missed together. They were laughing at some story Sam was telling that involved the falcon wings and a watermelon when Pepper spoke up, clinking her fork against her coffee mug to get everyone’s attention. 

“I just wanted to say, I consider you all to be my family. Some newer additions than others,” Pepper looked pointedly at Laura who cradled Nathaniel in her arms, “Since you all are here, and almost everyone is together, we thought that it was as good a time as any.” She said to the quieting crowd before looking at Tony with a smile. 

“Well without beating around the bush and giving me enough time to ruin the sentiment with humor,” Tony sighed taking Pepper’s hand, “Pepper’s pregnant.”

“We’re having a baby!” Pepper squealed.

Gasps and awws could be heard throughout the crowd.

“That’s fantastic Pep!” Darcy exclaimed making her way to give Pepper an encouraging squeeze.

“There’s more.” Tony stated, cutting into the excitement. “Rhodey, we want you to be the godfather.”

Rhodey smiled widely before giving Tony a hug, “I’d be honored.” 

Tony grinned sheepishly.

Pepper turned toward Darcy, “And Darce,” she began, Darcy’s eyes blowing wide, “I want you to be the godmother.”

Darcy was gob smacked, “Of course!” she stuttered in shock, “I cant believe it I’m so happy for you! Of course! Of course!” punctuating each statement with a squeeze of Pepper’s hand. 

Natasha took hold of Darcy’s hand before she squeezed the circulation out of Pepper’s and tugged, leading Darcy to sit in her lap.

The rest of breakfast was filled with merriment.

If Thor, Jane and Bruce where here, it would be the most perfect moment Darcy had ever experienced. So perfect in fact that Darcy would have completely forgotten about what tomorrow was.

It was nagging in the back of Darcy’s mind. A presence of sadness and grief that Darcy had spent years of her life learning to tuck away. 

Now was not the time for this darkness to be released, not when so much light and life was circulating through all of her friend’s veins. Darcy would not pull them down.

Nobody deserved that pain.

“We want you all to stay until the christening. We know Jane and Thor come back tonight so the ceremony will be in another few days. That way we can have a more complete team.” Clint halted Darcy’s train of thought. 

At the mention of the team, Darcy noticed Tony’s jaw clench. 

So… the search for Bruce was not going very well.

“Of course we’ll stay.” Natasha responded. 

Darcy looked over toward Clint, who was not looking at Natasha, but flashing her a quizzical quirk of his brow. Upon eye contact, he turned, nodding a smile of appreciation toward Natasha. 

Darcy peeled her eyes away from Clint and toward the floor.

‘Well shit,’ she thought, ‘he knows.’

The dreaded conversation would be happening sooner than she had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was a filler chapter. the next few chapters will be action pact!


	4. Vanquishing the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Clint finally have their heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

Darcy Lewis was stress baking. 

She hadn’t seen Clint since breakfast and even though that meant that she hadn’t had to deal with what has been dubbed “The awkward conversation” she was now even more anxious with it looming over her head. 

It was like a horror movie, the suspense of waiting for the scary thing to pop out of the shadows was more excruciating than whatever the beast actually was. 

The beast, in this case, was confrontation. 

Darcy was a well liked person, always trying her best to be kind and chivalrous and to do right by her friends and loved ones, even if that meant Tazing a few people who happen to talk shit about said friends or loved ones. 

She was skilled at confronting strangers, but when it came to confronting people she actually cared about, Darcy was shaking in her boots. 

She didn’t want to lose Clint. 

That’s why she was currently making an almond cake in Laura’s kitchen, hiding from any and all archers. 

However, good things cant last forever, and it is while Darcy is vigorously mixing an Italian meringue frosting for the cake that she hears a voice from the corner of the room. 

“Getting in some muscle training while you’re here I see.“ Clint exclaimed as he sauntered cautiously into the room. 

Darcy stopped whisking a moment to blink before looking up at Clint and flashing a small smile before returning to her previous face of concentration, picking up speed on her frosting. 

“Yeah.” She replied, “ Color me surprised to find that Clint Barton ‘Muscles Extraordinaire’ does not in fact have a home gym. I had to make due with stainless steal instead of iron.” Darcy quipped. 

Clint grunted out a laugh through his nostrils, making his way around the kitchen island to sit on a barstool and watch Darcy work. 

It was a few moment’s of silence before Clint spoke, “I know what your stress baking looks like Darcy, you’re tense. That and the fact that I know you already have a sheet of lemon bars and a couple of stacks of brownies already in the fridge. You only bake to excess when it’s stress baking.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “So, you going to tell me why you’re baking enough three times the amount of people, and what it has to do with you avoiding me since you got here? And don’t tell me you haven’t, I know when you are avoiding someone Darce.” 

He spoke very quietly but his volume did nothing to sooth the hurt that was boiling under her skin. 

‘So this is happening now?’ Darcy thought. ‘Alrighty then.’

With an audible ‘thunk’ Darcy slammed the whisk back into the bowl, a few splatters of frosting landing on the counter top. 

“You know me very well then Clint. Clearly. You know when I’m stressed. You know when I’m avoiding someone. You know when I’m sad and want to be alone, or when I’m sad and I am desperate for a hug or someone to hold onto for the night like some little kid scared of a thunderstorm.

“You know that my favorite drink at Starbucks is an iced Café Mocha with a Hazelnut pump and you also know that I feel like I’m being judged when I order it so you order it for me. 

“You know that my favorite color is red because my mom knitted me a red blanket when I was three and you know that I carried it around everywhere I went with me. 

“You know that for my Bat Mitzvah my dad got me an old leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice, and you know that it’s my favorite book and the most cherished position I have. 

“You know that my parent’s died when I was sixteen and you know how, you are the only one who knows.” 

Darcy had tears welling in her eyes now, and her throat was tight. Clint could only just silently listen, sad eyes glued to the brunette in front of him. 

“You know practically everything about me Clint. I have never lied to you. You are my best friend, and I can’t help but feel like I know nothing about you.”

Clint opened his mouth to interject but Darcy did want to hear it right now. 

“If I had found out that you had been in jail or that you killed someone you weren’t supposed to, it would have been different. But a wife, and kids to boot, those kinds of details make up who a person is. 

“And the thing is, I get why you kept them a secret. If any of my family weren’t in the same situation I am in security wise, I would do the same thing. To keep them safe. 

“But I would tell the people I trusted. You told Natasha, so it’s not that you didn’t tell anyone. 

“So, if you didn’t tell me it’s because you don’t trust me.”

She swallowed thickly on her tears. 

“So excuse me, but I think finding out that one of the few people you trust in the world not only doesn’t trust you, but is a complete stranger, is a pretty good reason to be a little recluse from said person.” 

Darcy wiped furiously at her eyes before taking a deep, shaky breath, and picking up the whisk again. This time, she moved slowly around the bowl, using only her wrist. 

Clint stared agape at his comrade. 

“Darcy.” He said, mouth bobbing with unsaid words, like a fish out of water. “Darce, you have to know. I’m the same Clint that I was all that time. And I trust you with my life and my family’s lives. 

“I didn’t keep this from you because I don’t trust you Darce.”

“Then why?” Darcy demanded.

Clint sighed, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry. You know just as well as Nat and Steve all the shit I get myself into, and you worry for me enough, I didn’t want you to have to worry on behalf of Laura and the kids too. 

“I was going to tell you eventually but then life got in the way and the more danger I put myself into, the more I kept picturing you trying to lecture me into sitting things out because I have a family back home that need me. 

“And, knowing you, it would have been the final straw that made me finally take the bench for a while.”

Darcy blinked, “Is that why you are taking a break now? Because I found out?”

“It was only a matter of time before you convinced me to be a family man the way you convinced Stark. But you don’t get all the credit, having a new baby adds to it.” Clint smiled sheepishly at Darcy. 

“Oh.” Darcy muttered.

“Darcy Lewis, you know me very well. You know just the extent the whole Loki thing fucked me up, because you get it. 

“You know that my favorite pie is Grasshopper because it’s the only one that doesn’t remind me of the places I went with the circus.

“You know that I am scared of lightning, and that during thunderstorms I sleep in a cupboard because it doesn’t have windows. 

“And now,” Clint announced, raising a finger in the air, “You know the last piece of the enigma that is Clint Barton. You know that I have a wife, and three kids.

“And, that I have a bad reputation with home improvement projects.” Clint smiled brightly this time. 

Darcy nodded her head in acceptance of his words, silently picking up an offset spatula and spreading the frosting onto the cake, evening out the bottom layer before grabbing another cake layer, placing it on top and repeating the process of smoothing over a layer of frosting. 

Clint stood from the bar stool, and moved around the kitchen island until he was on Darcy’s left. He placed a comforting hand onto Darcy’s own, which gripped the spatula. 

At his touch Darcy spun around to face him, burying her face into his chest and snaking her arms around his middle. 

“I’ve gotcha kid.” He said, rubbing a hand over her hair.

“Darcy, look at me.” He softly commanded after a moment. 

She complied, still in his arms she looked up at his towering form.

“I know what tomorrow is, I haven’t forgotten, and neither has anyone else, they just didn’t want to bring it up. But, I wanted you to know that I’ll be here for you, and I’m sure everyone else will be too.”

Darcy nodded once to let him know that she understood before quickly turning back toward the cake, the moment over. She began to repeat the stacking process with meticulous precision and practice as Clint made his way out of the room. 

Before he could pass the threshold, Darcy called out to him, “Clint wait.” She pleaded. 

He turned to face her in the doorway, looing at her with quizzical eyes. 

“Thank you.” She said with sincerity. 

He nodded with a smile before exiting the room. 

Darcy smiled to herself as she smeared frosting around the outside of the cake. 

One beast down, one more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane are in the next chapter


	5. Wedding #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor return to Midgaurd, and they are not alone!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have been late with updating this one, i just moved into uni :)

It was about 8:00 that night that Darcy and the team heard a loud boom from outside. 

Everyone rushed out the front door, or smushed their faces up against the cold glass of the windows to find two figures holding hands in the middle of a crop circle. 

“Oh come on!” Clint cried in anguish, “I just fixed the yard!” He raised his hands up in exasperation, “Do you know how long that took?” he complained to Natasha, who only looked amused. 

“Jane!” Darcy cheered, rushing forward from Nat’s side to greet her best friend. Jane let go of Thor’s hand in favor of returning Darcy’s embrace. “Janey Jane I missed you!” 

“Missed you too Darce.” Jane wheezed, loosing air from the hold her best friend had on her abdomen growing tighter with every second. 

“I have missed your presence as well Lady Darcy! And the presence of all of my friends here on Midgaurd.” Thor boomed, his words drawing Darcy’s attention and embrace away from Jane. Darcy reached forward and burrowed herself in a similar fashion into Thor’s side. 

“I missed you too big guy.” Darcy mumbled into his shirt. “So,” Darcy began as she pulled away to look between the now recuperated Jane and the beaming Thor, “how was Asgaurd?” 

Jane and Thor exchanged a secret glance, excitement abound in their eyes, before turning to face the crowd of friends. 

“Well, actually, something big did kind of happen.” Jane trailed off, allowing Thor’s thunderous voice to finish. 

“We have been wed!” He exclaimed, silencing the mob in front of them. 

Jane produced a simple chain from her neck, which held a non-earthly metal band, encrusted in a deep red jewel. 

“Oh my god!” Pepper exclaimed from the back, summing up the feelings of the group. 

“We didn’t exactly expect it to happen,” Jane began to explain, “we would have much rather had a small affair with all of you on Earth. But, something came up, and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to fit into the tradition Asgaurdian wedding garb in a few months.” 

Realization dawned on Darcy. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant!” she gasped. 

Thor broke out into a huge grin. “Indeed Lady Darcy, so you see time was precious, and we had to act quickly for I do not intend on traveling back to Asgaurd for some time. I have seen the beauty of life on earth, and I would want my child to bloom in this rich soil.” 

Laura broke the heavy silence, which followed his words, “This is fantastic news but it is starting to get a little nippy out here, perhaps we should take this inside?” 

The party retreated indoors, settling about the living room. “We actually have some more news.” Jane explained, “While it is not a custom on Asgaurd, I had explained the concept of godparents to Thor and he agreed that it would be alright if we choose some.

“Darcy,” Jane began, “will you be the godmother?” 

Darcy stared at Jane. She knew that she was the obvious choice for a godparent, having known the couple the longest. She also knew that she would accept in a heartbeat, because this was Jane, her best friend who knew the Darcy before she was an agent and loved her unconditionally. Who Darcy practically mothered for all of two years before aliens hit the fan. She would say yes, but it didn’t alleviate the shock of finding out that not only did her best friend get eloped, but it was a shotgun wedding. And now, because Darcy knew that there was no way that she wouldn’t accept, Darcy had gained two godchildren in the span of a day.

It was a lot to take in. 

Natasha cleared her throat loudly next to her, snapping Darcy out of her little space out.

“Well?” Jane nudged.

“Yeah.” Darcy answered, “I mean, yes. Yes definitely, of course.” Darcy got up to give Jane and Thor a group hug before whispering, “I’m really happy for you guys.” 

And when the shock eventually subsided, Darcy found that she really was happy for them. For now though, she just smiled softly and held onto Natasha’s hand. 

“And Steve! The good captain, my Lady Jane and I would like to as you to be the godfather of our child.” Thor offered. 

Steve gaped at the offer, “I would be honored.” He replied. 

Thor beamed. 

Pepper spoke up from the other end of the room, “We actually had some news of our own.” She said, grasping Tony’s knee behind her, “I’m pregnant too!”

Jane jumped up from her seat to embrace Pepper, “Our kids are going to be best friends!” Jane began to jump up and down with Pepper in tow, “They’re going to go to school together, and have play dates and talk about crushes!” Jane sighed, “I’m so happy.” 

If it was even possible the occupants of the Barton residence were even more jovial than that morning. 

Or, at least it seemed that way. 

Darcy put on a convincing face of equal elation, and everyone ate it up. 

Everyone except Natasha of course. 

At around 9:30, they all headed back to their respected quarters. As Darcy got up to follow suit, her wrist was caught by Natasha, who turned her to face her. 

“Hey, come sit with me for a second.” Natasha commanded. 

Darcy nodded silently, taking her space back on the couch. 

“So, what’s going on in that brain of yours? And don’t tell me nothing because I know it’s something.” Natasha poked Darcy lightly in the shoulder. 

Darcy though, just looked down at her lap.

“Is it Clint?” Natasha guessed. 

Darcy shook her head, “No. That was resolved earlier.” 

Natasha nodded her head, opening her mouth, about to speak, but Darcy cut her off.

“And it’s not about tomorrow. At least not yet.” 

Natasha nodded again, silently waiting for Darcy to answer the question that hung in the air. 

“I always thought it would be me.” Darcy mumbled. 

Natasha put a hand on Darcy’s knee, “What would be you?”

Darcy sighed, “Before you and I became a thing, Jane and I would talk about the future, about family in the future. I always thought that it would be me having a kid the same time she did so that we could put our kids in the same classes and go to PTA meetings together, and go to our kid’s graduation together, and send them off to college together, and then one day our kids would fall in love and get married and we would be mother in law’s together.

“But that wont happen now, and I don’t even know if you want children, and I love you so much that I would give all that up if you wanted me too, and I’m scared.”

Natasha took a breath to let Darcy’s words sink in.

“I can’t have children.” Natasha said definitely. 

“Our jobs have turned down for now, you aren’t putting yourself in danger as much, and neither am I-“

“No Darce, I physically can’t have kids. Children were never an option. The Red Room had a graduation ceremony where every female operative were made sterile. I can’t have kids.” Natasha explained with hard eyes. 

“Tasha, we’re both women, no matter what our kids wouldn’t have both of our DNA. If you want kids, I can carry, or we could adopt. Because, I want to have a family with you, if you would have a family with me.” Darcy brought Natasha’s hand up to her own to place a gentle kiss to her palm. 

“I don’t know what I want. For so long, it seemed impossible, I never really dwelled.” Natasha shrugged. “Let me sleep on it.” She pleaded.

Darcy nodded before standing up from her spot on the couch, taking Natasha’s hand to lead them to their room, where she was sure Maria was snoring.

Loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoooOOOoOOOoOooOOOHhhhhhhhHHHhhHH
> 
> Stay tuned kids.

**Author's Note:**

> drama AND fluff


End file.
